minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Jesse Season 2 Episode 5 - Preview
This is a preview for the tenth, longest, and final TAOGAJ episode. (Unless you guys want a Season 3) (Gerald, Petra, Lukas, Stella, and Ivor arrive at the Old Order's temple) Gabriel: Ivor? Soren: Lukas? Magnus: Petra? Ellegaard: Stella? Gerald? Soren: Huh? How do you know them? Ellegaard: Um. Gerald: RELAX! We need your guys' help. Well, Jesse needs your guys' help. Magnus: What? Why? I don't know you! And I don't trust you! Gerald: You look exactly like my friend. Stella: It doesn't matter! Jesse- my rival- needs your help! Because he can't do this on his own! Petra: Okay, hold it! Ellegaard: Fine. We'll come. But only because we know Ivor, Auburn head, and Blond head. Petra: PETRA. Lukas: LUKAS. Gerald: Yeah, so, come on. (They go back to the Order Hall) Ellegaard: Wow. Looks so different from last time. Gerald: Yup. We can stop these people, complete the adventure, and I go back to living in Champion City. Jesse: Wait, WHAT? Gerald: Oh, you thought I was gonna move to Beacontown? Nope. I'm gonna spend the rest of my days in Champion City. Jesse: So, after all this time? Us going on adventures together? It was all for nothing? Stella: Technically, yes. But Gerald has developed some new technology to keep going on his adventures, I come along, and he gets to live in Champion City! Isn't that nice? Jesse: YOU USED ME, GERALD! SO YOU COULD GO ON ADVENTURES WITH HER? Gerald: No. Not just her. Mostly me and her, and then sometimes the Vindicators, but NEVER YOU. Jesse: WHY NOT? I THOUGHT YOU APPRECIATED MY COMPANY! Gerald: Nope. From letting you tag along, I get to live in Stella's city and she gets to keep half of my stuff. It's win win. Jesse: WHAT? Gerald: Well, she seems like she wanta to beat you at, well, everything really. Jesse: SO YOU LET HER? Gerald: I've studied your work. It's... really not that impressive. Witherstorm? I've eaten worse for my breakfast. Old Builders? Heh, you're joking right? Jesse: YOU'RE NOT GONNA BETRAY ME! (Raises enchanted diamond sword) Gerald: OH YEAH? (Pulls out purple glowing sword) Jesse: How and where did you get that? Gerald: MY A GAME? IT'S JUST ANOTHER OF MY BRILLIANT CREATIONS. Jesse: YOUR CREATIONS ARE BAD! Gerald: YOU WANNA BECOME THE NEXT REUBEN? (Jesse drops his sword and gives a mixed look of anger, shock, and sadness) Gerald: Oh yeah! You're not scared of my powerful sword and yet you give up when I drop the Reuben bomb? You can't be serious! Jesse: I... Gerald: I'm going to defeat these guys myself. (Looks at Stella) You coming? Stella: (nods with an evil smile) Gerald: (motions Stella towards him) Jesse: You can't get away with this Gerald! Xara: Why does it matter if he's not gonna include you on his expeditions again? Ellegaard: Well, we can't let Jesse be used! (Gerald and Stella have long teleported away) Jesse: We have to show that we're better heroes than those two by defeating the angry mob first. Olivia: How do we do that? Jesse: To Champion City! (Jesse's team run out of Beacontown) Category:Blog posts